historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Gemstone
Gideon Gemstone (1996-) was an American stuntman and the son of Jesse Gemstone. In 2019, he participated in a blackmail plot against his own father with the help of two other masked criminals, but he later reneged on the plot and thwarted his partner Scotty Steele's attempt to rob the megachurch's money. After his family discovered his involvement in the plot, Gideon decided to volunteer in Haiti, where he sought to perform penance for his sins. Biography Gideon Gemstone was the oldest son of the evangelist Jesse Gemstone and his wife Amber, and he was the older brother of Abraham and Pontius Gemstone. He was raised in a large mansion on the Gemstone family compound in rural Rogers, South Carolina, but he was disowned by his father for seeking to become a moviestar, which his family saw as shameful. Gemstone travelled to California to become a Hollywood stuntman, appearing in a Netflix movie. In 2019, however, he conspired with fellow stuntpeople Scotty Steele and his partner Lucy, to blackmail his own father over an incriminating tape for $1 million, and Scotty and Lucy met with Jesse twice and called him several times while concealing their identities with masks. However, Jesse wounded both Scotty and Lucy by hitting them with his van in a strip mall parking lot as he was about to drop off payments to them, and Gideon helped them escape to a motel. Lucy decided to destroy the copy of the tape before deserting Scotty (who threw her down a hill after believing her to be dead), and Scotty then threatened Gideon with death if he did not recover the blackmail money. Gideon then returned home to his family's mansion, where his mother and brothers welcomed him back, despite his father's reluctance. He used the opportunity to write down the prices of all of the family's belongings, intending on giving the list to Scotty to help him with demanding blackmail money. He later volunteered to work for the church's financier Martin Imari, and he was introduced to the family's financial system, which he intended to rob for Scotty. Later, his father told him that, due to the recent drama, he had found that he appreciated his family even more, and he hugged Gideon and told him that he liked him as a son, conflicting Gideon, whose partnership with Scotty was deteriorating due to Scotty's arrogance. Gideon reluctantly alllowed Scotty to visit the family compound, where Jesse and his family welcomed him to stay at their house as Gideon's friend. Wracked by guilt after his father admitted that he loved him and was proud of him, he ultimately reneged on the plan to rob the megachurch during Easter Sunday services, beating Scotty down before he could ambush Martin. However, Scotty was later able to enter the family compound at night and kidnap Jesse, Gideon, and Gideon's grandfather Eli Gemstone. Scotty forced them to open the church's vault, and he went on to steal the money. The Gemstones were rescued by the police, while Scotty died in a car crash with Gideon's granduncle Baby Billy Freeman. Gideon's guilt was revealed, and his grandfather and mother forced him to leave the family again. Gideon decided to volunteer in Haiti to help the locals gain access to clean water as penance for his sins, seeking peace through hard work. Jesse flew out to Haiti to encourage his son to return home, but Gideon remained committed to his mission. Jesse's failure to bring Gideon back (and his own revelation of his infidelity to his wife) led to Jesse being kicked out of his own home, and he decided to fly back to Haiti, this time to work side-by-side with his son while seeking redemption. Category:1996 births Category:Americans Category:English-Americans Category:Converts to atheism from Protestantism Category:Actors Category:Democratic Party members Category:South Carolina Democrats Category:American liberals Category:Liberals Category:People from Rogers, South Carolina Category:People from South Carolina